Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10p + 6m}{10n} - \dfrac{10n}{10n}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10p + 6m - (10n)}{10n}$ $k = \dfrac{10p + 6m - 10n}{10n}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{5p + 3m - 5n}{5n}$